Xeno Cell
Note: This article is about Cell from a separate timeline than the main series. To see the main timeline version, see Cell. |hobby = Fighting powerful people. Eradicating anything "imperfect". |goals = Absorb Androids 17 and 18 to become complete (succeeded). |crimes = Mass murder Terrorism Destruction Abuse Torture Stalking Anarchy Mongering Sabotage |type of villain = Possessed Cataclysmic Bio-Android}} Xeno Cell (also known as Cell: Xeno) is an antagonist in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is the Cell of an alternate timeline that is not the same as the main one, thus making Xeno Cell and Cell himself two separate entities. Xeno Cell was one of the villains to have fused with one of the Dark Dragon Balls, the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball for him. The Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball has further increased Xeno Cell's power to terrifying new heights. Personality Without the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Cell's personality is identical to Cell's. With the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Cell seems to be rather devoid of personality as he never talks in battle. Appearance Without the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Cell's appearance is identical to Cell's. With the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Cell takes a change in appearance. Xeno Cell now has the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball on his chest with branches of dark energy coming out of it. His eyes become blank and darken to a yellowish color. When transformed into Cell-X, Xeno Cell takes a drastic change. Cell becomes bigger and sprouts two more legs. His shoulder pads expand and grow spikes. His colors are dulled and his white skin takes a blueish color scheme. He has grown a strange, spider-like abdomen under him. History Past Just like Cell, Xeno Cell awoke in the future where Android 17 and Android 18 have already been destroyed. Xeno Cell then uses Future Trunks Time Machine to go to the past and absorbs the Android 17 and Android 18 of that timeline and starts the Cell Games. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Cell-X Saga The Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball along with the other Dark Dragon Balls scatter through time and space. The Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball landing on Earth at Age 767 in Xeno Cell's timeline. The Dark Dragon Ball then merges with Xeno Cell, further increasing his "perfect" power. Future Trunks and Xeno Vegeta find Xeno Cell at the Cell Games Arena, having already defeat the Z-Fighters and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Despite his increased power, Cell proved no match for Xeno Vegeta who easily beats him into the ground and destroys most of his body with a Final Flash, shocking Trunks. Before Vegeta can finish Cell off, Demon God Gravy intervenes. His power forcing Vegeta and Trunks to use the Potara Fusion to create Vegeks. But both parties are surprised when Cell returns, presumably powering up even further thanks to to his Saiyan cells and being nearly killed by Vegeta. He then undergoes a Dark Evolution, transforming into Cell-X. While Vegeks is distracted by Cell-X, Gravy hits Vegeks from behind, throwing him into the ground. While Gravy is happy of catching Vegeks off-guard, Cell-X then attacks Gravy from behind, knocking him into the ground. Gravy and Vegeks then battle before Vegeks is grabbed by Cell-X and both he and Gravy are crushed by Cell's weight. Both injured and annoyed at Cell for interrupting their battle, Gravy and Vegeks team up and combine their attacks to obliterate Cell. Powers and Abilities Power Xeno Cell without the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball has power identical to Cell's. Xeno Cell with the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball has tremendous and even more "perfect" power, as he is capable of defeating all the Z-Fighters and even Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. He was not powerful enough to deal with Xeno Vegeta as he was easily defeated. As Cell-X he was capable of hurting Demon God Gravy and Vegeks but was easily destroyed by their combined attack. Techniques *'Dark Kamehameha:' Fires a powerful beam of energy at his opponent. *'Valiant Breath:' A Mouth Energy Wave used by Cell-X. Trivia *Xeno Cell is one of the villains that acts as a host for the Dark Dragon Balls along with Xeno Frieza, Xeno Majin Buu, Xeno Turles, Xeno Janemba, Xeno Slug and Dark Broly. Gallery Cell-XXeno.jpeg|Xeno Cell-X CellAbusesGohan.jpeg|Cell about to kill Gohan XenoCellAbuse.png|Vegeta beats Cell into the ground CellGoBoom.jpeg|Cell's destruction External links * Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rogues Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genderless Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Superorganisms Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mutants Category:Arena Masters Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Mutated Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighters Category:Nameless